Love Knows No Boundaries
by Timemaker
Summary: Will Tidus and Yuna live happily ever after? Read, Review and find out!!! Chapter 16 Now Posted and fixed!!
1. The Departure

1 Chapter 1----------  
  
Tidus looked up at the night sky, watching the stars twinkle, watching the shooting stars gracefully fall through the night sky, as he dreamed. Not as he had dreamed before, that had been almost real. This dream, he knew deep down, would probably never come true. He thought of Yuna. And how he missed her. How he knew he loved her.  
  
It had been three months since he had "returned" from Spira. His essence had been transported to the future where he met Yuna and the others. His mission there was to.. kill.. his.. father.. Tidus' eyes began to water. When Yu Yevon was defeated, the fayth went on to the farplane. And his essence returned to Zanarkand. Without Yuna…… Well. He stood up and looked at the sky. Watched as it whirled…. Wait a minute….  
  
Suddenly Tidus' feet were sucked off the ground. He quickly looked down and saw that this was for real. There was no ghostly after image this time. This was for real. And he knew what it meant. FAREWELL ZANARKAND!! He yelled. There was no turning back this time, just the reality he had wished for the second he returned. Just Yuna by his side. Forever.  
  
Waddya think? Please post a response! More chapters forthcoming. 


	2. The Return

1 Chapter 2--------  
  
Yuna sat down at the edge of the dock at Basaid. She looked out over the water and thought of Tidus. How she and him spent that night together in the woods. How she would do anything in her power to get him back. She looked out towards the horizon and tried to whistle.  
  
  
  
1.1 Just whistle…………  
  
Tidus had been the only person Yuna had ever been deeply in love with. The only person she felt she could spend the rest of her life with.  
  
When he began to disappeared on the deck of the airship that day, three months ago, she knew he would return someday, somehow…. Because she loved him, and he loved her. "Love knows no boundaries" she said, not even realizing it.  
  
The night he disappeared, Yuna had a dream that only could have come from the fayth. That night Yuna never left the deck of the airship. She must have dozed off…because the next thing she knew, she saw Tidus standing on a platform, in basaid, kissing her. And she was wearing a ring……  
  
This is how she knew Tidus would return one day. Yuna laid down and looked up at the stars and wondered what Tidus was doing right now, In Zanarkand, stuck 1000 years away from her, and her 1000 years away from him.  
  
Suddenly, a shooting star appeared overhead. Yuna watched as it streaked through the sky and landed a few hundred feet away in the water. She suddenly sat up. Something…was strange. She knew she…Well she didn't know why, but… She stood up and jumped into the water.  
  
Something was not right about this, there was something about THIS shooting star. She began to swim out to where the shooting star landed. She stopped swimming suddenly. Something had brushed against her leg. And she sensed movement behind her.  
  
She turned quickly and looked at the dock. And she couldn't believe what she saw…..  
  
Tidus. At the edge of the dock. Just the way she remembered him the day he disappeared. The day he had returned to Zanarkand. "Hiya!" He said. "Mind if I drop in?  
  
Yuna blacked out. 


	3. The Gift

Yuna awoke suddenly from her dream.  
  
She looked up at the ceiling of her hut.  
  
Or at least it had to be a dream.  
  
Tidus coming back from 1000 years in the past?  
  
How? It just couldn't have happened.  
  
"There is no way." Yuna said out loud.  
  
"No way what?" A voice said from the shadows on the other side of the room. "No way that I could be here? No way that I could stay here forever? No way that I love you? Because you would be wrong on all three."  
  
Yuna started shaking. There was no way…. There was no way…. She knew the voice…. It just wasn't possible.  
  
"WAKKA!!!" Yuna screamed. She yelled as loud as she could. Wakka came running in a seconds later. "Wakka," she said, "On the count of three, we turn on the lights, ok? One, Two," "THREE!!" the voice from the other side of the room yelled. The lights snapped on a split second later. There stood Tidus, his deep blue eyes staring into Yuna's individually colored ones. "You miss me?" he asked.  
  
Wakka's shocked expression summed it all up. "Tidus? Is dat you man?" he asked. "You're not surprised, are you?" asked Tidus, with a smirk on his face. Wakka couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Ya man, I really am." He said. Tidus walked over to Yuna's bed. "Wakka…" he said, "Could you give us some..Time?"  
  
"Ya, Ya" said Wakka, as he tripped over his own feet as he turned around. As he walked out he turned around. "Eh, I'll be talking to Lulu if you need me. Assuming she doesn't have a Heart Attack when I tell he that you're back, Tidus."  
  
Tidus sat down on the edge of Yuna's bed. " I could have sworn that you said, "I LOVE YOU" before I disappeared." He said with another all knowing grin.  
  
"That is because I do" she said, tears pouring from her eyes. "I thought I had lost you forever. I thought I would never be able to see you again." She said, not even trying to control her tears. She buried her head in Tidus' chest and cried.  
  
Tidus put his hand on the back of her head and cried with her. They cried for the loss, for the pain, for the misery of being without each other, for wanting to be with each other, and for the joy of their wishes being granted. Tidus slowly rocked back and forth with Yuna in his arms.  
  
Yuna lifted her head and looked deeply into Tidus' eyes. "I never want to be without you ever again." She said. He looked back into her eyes remembering the first time he saw Yuna, in the temple.  
  
"I have something for you" said Tidus. " I bought it when I was here before. I hid it when I found out what I really was, so that I could get it when I returned….I knew I would return someday…."  
  
Tidus grabbed a small shimmering ring out of his pocket. " I love you and want to be with you always." He said with a huge grin. "Will you make me the happiest man ever?"  
  
Yuna quickly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Tidus could see a small smile forming. He reached up and wiped away the tears she had shed earlier. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.  
  
Yuna placed her hand on Tidus' shoulder and pulled him close to her. "On one condition" she whispered in her ear. "What's that?" he whispered into her ear. He turned his head and kissed her cheek again.  
  
"Never leave me again, no matter what" she said. He pulled away from her, once again looking into her eyes, giving her a quizzical look. "Why would I ever want to leave you? You mean more to me than anyone has ever meant to me before." Yuna looked down at the pendant Tidus was wearing. "You wouldn't" she said. She leaned forward again and kissed Tidus. Like they had That night in the Macalania woods. She never wanted this moment to end.  
  
They slowly parted lips after a few moments. She turned her gaze back into his eyes. Yuna took her hand and placed it in his. "Yes" she said. Tidus took the ring and placed it on her finger. "I will always love you" they both said at the same time.  
  
Yuna leaned back and laid back down on her bed. She turned her head and looked at him. "Go tell the others and hurry back. I want you where I can see you." She said as she giggled.  
  
Tidus looked at her as he stood up. "I'll be right back." He said. He kissed her again. "I promise." He turned and began walking out of the hut. He turned back to look at her. "Oh" he said, "If you need me, just whistle." Tidus left.  
  
Yuna reached up and turned off the light near her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, thinking of Tidus. 


	4. The Announcement

Tidus stood in the center of the village, looking at the temple where he had first met Yuna.  
  
He remembered what he had thought when he had first seen her.  
  
"You thought she was hot, ya?" said Wakka, startling Tidus.  
  
Tidus turned and looked at him. "Geez, Wakka, don't sneak up on me like that. I would have drawn a sword on you if I had one."  
  
"Eh, that's why I'm here, by the way…" said Wakka, handing Tidus a package he had been holding. "Open it, ya?"  
  
Tidus tore open the package to reveal what was inside. He pulled the long, slender object out. There, in its glistening beauty, was the Brotherhood sword he had lost the day he disappeared.  
  
"We found it on the deck of the airship" said wakka. "Right after you disappeared, Yuna summed up enough courage to look where you had jumped off, and there it was, stuck into the side of the deck."  
  
"Thank you" said Tidus, tears welling up in his eyes. Tidus sheathed the sword and put it away. Wakka turned to walk away. "Wakka!" Tidus yelled.  
  
"Ya Man?" Wakka asked  
  
Tidus turned to look at Wakka. "How did you know what I was thinking?" Tidus asked.  
  
Wakka chuckled. "I'm smarter than I sometimes let on. Oh, and by the way, I'll still be at Lulu's when you want to talk. I'm still trying to convince her you're really here, so I could use your help, ya?"  
  
Tidus started walking towards the hut. "Yeah, Sure. I have something I wanted to say to you guys anyway, I guess now is as good a time as any."  
  
"Eh, like what?' asked Wakka "Your announcing you return to the Aurochs?"  
  
Tidus smirked. "No, something much bigger and better."  
  
Tidus entered the hut first, followed by Wakka. Kimahri and Rikku were standing with their backs to the doorway, watching Lulu make her doll do tricks. Presumably they were waiting for Wakka to return with some "evidence" that Tidus really was here and now.  
  
Lulu was the first to see the duo enter the hut. She fell backwards when she caught sight of Tidus. Instantly Kimahri and Rikku spun around. Their eyes went wide. "Tidus?" they asked in unison.  
  
Tidus almost died laughing. "Yeah, it's me guys, calm down." He said, trying to control his laughter.  
  
Lulu stood up. "I thought you went back to Zanarkand?" she said, blinking her eyes as if they were deceiving her.  
  
Tidus' grin disappeared and was replaced with a look of sorrow. "I did." He said, with a hint of remorse in his voice. "There wasn't much left of it back then, either."  
  
Wakka spoke up. "How ya get back here, man?"  
  
Tidus grinned again. "That's a long story. I'll same it for another time, no pun intended. Tonight I'm here to say something I've wanted to be able to say for a long time, for over a thousand years, at least." He chuckled.  
  
"Yuna and I are getting married!" He said, barely able to contain the glee in his voice.  
  
The whole group looked at him and smiled. Lulu whispered "gee, that's a shocker" under her breath, but it was still to loud.  
  
Tidus laughed, hearing Lulu's remark. "I know, really?" he said, with a big toothy grin.  
  
Suddenly, Tidus heard a whistle, but not with his ears. It was somehow…. In his mind. He turned and ran out the doorway and bolted for Yuna's hut, knowing something was wrong.  
  
He caught sight of the hut, at least what remained of it.  
  
Whaddya think of the story so far? Please Read and Review. More chapters coming soon. 


	5. The Saving

Tidus' world slowed down.  
  
It had started to pour. Tidus fell to his knees looked up to the sky and screamed.  
  
He looked back to Yuna's hut. His world was still in slow motion. He could see the others run past him, and start digging at the rubble. He could hear Wakka yell at him to snap out of it and come help.  
  
He heard a voice in his head. "Tidus" It said weakly. He stood up.  
  
"Yuna!" he yelled. "I can hear her! She's hurt bad, we have to hurry!"  
  
The group froze and looked at him. "I'll explain later!" he yelled. "Right now, Yuna's in trouble, we need to help her!"  
  
Tidus stepped onto the pile of rubble and began to dig beyond normal abilities where he sensed her. "I can feel her presence.." he whispered to himself. He lifted a huge column of wood and there she was, still in bed, blood pouring from a massive gash in her head. She still wore the ring he had given her, but he could see it was nicked a little where the column had hit it.  
  
He lifted her, water dripping from his clothes and hair, tears dripping from his eyes. The pouring rain smeared the blood on Yuna's head, while fresh blood pumped from the wound.  
  
Carrying her in his arms, he ran for the temple, not even bothering to wait for the others. He could feel her heart beat and see her breathe, but it was shallow, as if she were fighting a losing battle to breathe.  
  
"Please don't die, Please don't die.." Tidus chanted as he ran for the temple. As he reached the steps, he had an epiphany. He lowered his head and kissed her. "I love you, so you WILL make it." He said, reaching a moment of truth.  
  
He ran up the steps and burst through the door. The priest turned and looked at him. He saw Tidus' blood soaked clothes and Yuna's deep gash.  
  
"Oh my..." he said, shocked. "What happened? Since the defeat of sin, there have been no fiends powerful enough to do this!"  
  
Tidus looked at the priest. "Her hut collapsed. We dug her out, but… we might have been to late." He said, falling to his knees, gently placing Yuna on the floor in the center of the temple.  
  
"There is nothing I can do… " The priest said. "She is too injured for me to use magic. It would not help."  
  
Tidus suddenly fell backwards. "Remember" Yuna whispered, but it was not her voice. Tidus entered a trance, which he awoke from a minute later. "I remember" He whispered. "Thank you" He said, looking upwards.  
  
Tidus rubbed his hands together and began chanting. His hands began to glow with a soft white light. He placed one hand on Yuna's gash. He placed the other hand on Yuna's cheek. Both of their bodies began to pulse with a soft white light.  
  
"What the…" said the priest, as he began to quickly run to the door. The others burst through the door at about the same time, hitting the priest with the door and knocking him back into the temple.  
  
The others turned and saw Yuna and Tidus glowing with white light. They dropped to their knees and began praying, not knowing what else to do, knowing somehow that Tidus had things covered.  
  
Suddenly the glowing stopped. Yuna's eyes shot open as Tidus collapsed, sweating profusely, out of breath.  
  
"That should do it' he whispered. Yuna sat up, and immediately lay back down. "Ouch!" she yelled. "I feel like a house fell on me!" Wakka stood up and walked over to her. "Eh, that's because one did." He said.  
  
Tidus finally summed up enough strength to sit up. His hands still glowed faintly. The group turned and looked at him as he held his hands above his head and mumbled something. The glowing stopped.  
  
"Can we help you?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
Tidus grinned. "Could you go get us two glasses of water?" he asked, and then added "all of you?"  
  
Wakka, Rikku, Kimahri, Lulu, and the priest slowly walked out of the temple.  
  
When the door closed Tidus stood up and walked over to Yuna, helping her to her feet.  
  
"How…" she asked, in amazement of the man who stood before her.  
  
"It's called The Saving." Tidus said, brushing Yuna's hair away from her face. "The fayth kind of taught it to me as it sent me here."  
  
Yuna was stunned. "The fayth…"  
  
"Sent me here" Tidus said, cutting her off, pulling her close to him. "That's all I know. That's all that must be said."  
  
They stood there for a moment, holding each other. "I love you." Tidus said.  
  
Yuna looked into Tidus' eyes. "I love you." she said.  
  
They kissed. As they were kissing, the group burst back into the temple. "Eh, I think we interrupted something." Wakka said, as he turned and started to usher the group back outside. The priest looked at the two, dumbfounded, until he saw light glint off the ring on Yuna's finger. "Oh" he said, as he walked out the door. 


	6. Time out

Don't worry folks, more will be forthcoming soon. I need to take a break from writing, so that the quality of my work does not suffer. I hope to post more late tonight, January 19, 2002, but I have to work, so I don't know if I wall have time today. If you have any thoughts on how I should continue, please E-Mail me at starbase385@hotmail.com. Please don't forget to read and review my story, so I have an honest opinion on my work. Also, I suggest book marking my story so that you can check for updates with the click of a mouse  
  
MORE CHAPTERS COMING, I PROMISE!  
  
Till Next Time, folks  
  
Timemaker 


	7. The Dream

Tidus Looked out the window of Wakka's hut.  
  
The whole town was busy sorting through the rubble of Yuna's hut. It was the least they could do, they had said. She and Tidus had, after all, saved their homes and their lives.  
  
It was the middle of the night, and it was still pouring. Yet they still worked. They planned to sort the wood and rebuild the hut. They had had plenty of practice, of course. With Sin around, something had always needed repair.  
  
Tidus turned and walked back to the chair he had been sitting in. Yuna was fast asleep in bed. He, however, couldn't sleep. He was too afraid he would come close to losing her again. So he had decided to stay up and watch over her, to make sure she stayed safe, especially on their engagement night; also the eve of their wedding.  
  
He tried to relax, but he couldn't. He was afraid…afraid too much…. Of not being able to save her next time. "Please never let there be a next time" he said, too loudly.  
  
Yuna awoke from her dream. "Still can't sleep, huh?" she said, startling him. "No" Tidus replied. "I… Well, just no."  
  
Tidus stood up and walked over to Yuna. He bent down and kissed her. "Get your sleep," he said. "We are getting married tomorrow, after all." He said, smiling.  
  
"Ok." She said, closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.  
  
Tidus returned to his chair and sat down. He turned his attention back to keeping an eye on Yuna. He must have been much more tired than he thought he was, because he soon fell asleep. And he remembered……  
  
He remembered waking up in the water near Zanarkand. The fayth had made sure he was real. They owed that much to him, they had said.  
  
He remembered the three months he had spent 1000 years away from the woman he loved. He remembered the night the fayth had brought him to the edge of the Farplane to speak with Braska, Jecht, and Auron.  
  
"We have decided" said Jecht.  
  
"Decided what!" Tidus asked. "To make me suffer a lifetime without Yuna?!"  
  
"Of course not" said a voice from above. "We owe you far too much."  
  
Auron turned away from Tidus and began to walk away. "We wish to give you something" he said.  
  
"We have the power to hold you here for a millennia" Braska said. " For you, it will appear to be over in an instant, but for us, since we are already dead, it will be 1000 years."  
  
"Why?" Tidus asked Braska.  
  
"Because my daughter loves you" Braska replied. "Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Tidus answered.  
  
There was a brilliant flash. Tidus "Awoke" to see Braska and Jecht in front of him. They appeared somehow older.  
  
Braska lifted his hands. "I will now teach you what you may need through your life." He said. "You will remember what you need when you need to."  
  
Braska smiled. "Good luck" he said. "Make my daughter happy." He said, before disappearing in a shimmering light. Jecht stepped forward. "Have a good life, kid" he said. "At least this time around it will be for real." Jecht disappeared in a shimmering light.  
  
Tidus turned. "I'm Ready" he said.  
  
The voice from above spoke again. "There is a condition." It said. "In one year an awesome force of pure evil will threaten the fragile peace of Spira. You must destroy it. If you error, Yuna will die."  
  
Before he could respond, Tidus felt himself falling. He could see the water rising toward him. Or was he rushing toward the water? He saw Yuna on the dock. As he hit the water Tidus awoke suddenly.  
  
It was morning. He could hear hammering. The construction on Yuna's hut and the wedding platform had begun.  
  
Yuna was still asleep. Tidus stood up and walked to the doorway. "I have to talk to the others" he said, as he walked out the doorway. 


	8. The Story

Thank you for reading my story everyone! Please Review it so I know how I'm doing with it. I'm sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in a few days, my schedule has been hectic. More coming soon. – Timemaker  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
  
  
Tidus stared up at the sky just outside the hut.  
  
"I…Can't…Allow…It…To…HAPPEN!!!" he screamed.  
  
Wakka stopped working on the platform and ran over to Tidus. Tidus could see that lack of sleep was hitting Wakka hard. He had rings under his eyes and shook himself awake every few seconds.  
  
"Allow what to happen, brudda?" he asked.  
  
"Wakka, I have to talk to you." Tidus stammered, obviously depressed about something. Tidus looked around. All of the townspeople were looking at him. "Away from all of these people." Tidus added.  
  
The two walked out of town and arrived at the prayer stone. Tidus remembered the last time he was here was when he had left the island to join the pilgrimage. He remembered the story of Chappu's death, how he hadn't prayed that day.  
  
It seemed like a lifetime ago. Although he had been here before, he hadn't been alive here at all. Tidus snapped off a quick prayer to the stone. He turned to Wakka, who had just finished praying.  
  
"Wakka" he said. "I am going to need you and the others help."  
  
"I'm your best man for a reason, Ya!?" Wakka said, smirking.  
  
"Not with the wedding." Tidus said.  
  
Tidus plopped down on the ground and began to explain to Wakka what had happened, how he (Tidus) had been brought back, and the ominous warning the Fayth had given him.  
  
Tidus wrapped up the story, and finished by asking Wakka to keep this between the two of them for the time being.  
  
"Oh, man." Wakka muttered. "I'm getting a headache."  
  
"Tell me about it." Tidus said.  
  
"So, We have a year, huh?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Yep" Tidus replied, standing back up.  
  
"Ok" Wakka stated, turning to walk away. "We just won't screw up, Ya?" He walked back down to the village. As soon as he was out of sight Tidus looked up and began to pray.  
  
"Please don't take Yuna away from me." He whispered. " I love her more than life itself. I cannot live without her. Please, let us live together in peace, for the rest of our lives. Let us be together for the rest of time. I love her. Don't take her away from me." Tidus dropped to his knees and began to sob.  
  
Yuna stood up in the bushes she had been hiding in. Tidus had inadvertently awaken her when he had left the hut. Sensing the sorrow and pain he was carrying in the bond that they had to each other, the same bond that had told Tidus she was in trouble the night before, she had followed the man she loved.  
  
She had heard the story Tidus had just told Wakka, and she herself cried inside. She had once been ready to die for Spira, but not anymore. Now she had someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And she intended the rest of her life to be much longer than one year. She would never allow the two of them to be separated. Never again!  
  
"Tidus." She said, startling him. Tears still trickled from his eyes. Yuna walked up to Tidus, hugging him. "You didn't…. Hear what I said, did you? Tidus asked Yuna, with pain in his eyes.  
  
Yuna kissed Tidus. She could feel his tears running down her cheeks. After a long time Yuna broke off the kiss to answer the question. " Yes, I did hear you." She said. "But I know no harm will come to me." She said.  
  
"How?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Because I love you!" she said. "Now, let's go get ready!"  
  
"Right!" Tidus yelled, his tears finally stopped, a smile returning to his face.  
  
They walked back to the village hand in hand.  
  
  
  
If you have any Ideas for the next chapter, please E-mail me at starbase385@hotmail.com. Thank you. Chapter 9 coming soon. 


	9. The Wedding

I realize this is a short chapter. More will be forthcoming soon. Please Read & Review.  
  
  
  
" I do" Yuna said, unable to contain her tears and smile. Her eyes sparkled in the noonday sun.  
  
"Tidus" the priest said. "Do you take Yuna as your wife for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do" Tidus replied, also smiling, with tears of joy also falling from his eyes.  
  
Wakka, Tidus' best man, patted Tidus on the back.  
  
The priest again spoke. "With the power invested in me as temple priest of Besaid, and with the joy, well wishes, and gratefulness of Spira, I now pronounce you wed.  
  
Tidus kissed Yuna. He linked his arm in hers and began to step down the platform. The reception was to be held at the temple. The crowd cheered as they walked down the aisle.  
  
Once clear of the crowd, which was now exiting the seating area around the platform, Yuna rested her head on Tidus' shoulder.  
  
Tidus looked back at the crowd, in hot pursuit, following the couple to the temple. Tidus looked ahead and smiled. He felt Yuna's hair against his neck. "Family.." he thought. "I finally have family. Someone who loves me, and someone I love." Tidus and Yuna walked up the temple steps and entered arm in arm. 


	10. The Reception

Tidus smiled.  
  
The reception had been incredible. A few people in town knew how to play some instruments and had gotten together to play at the reception. "It was the least they could do", they said again.  
  
Tidus and Yuna had danced every dance. Yuna of course was just as elegant on the dance floor as she was at everything else.  
  
Tidus laughed as he thought of how Wakka had danced with Lulu and ended up slipping and falling onto the floor when he tried to kiss her. Lulu helped him stand up, of course, trying to stifle a laugh, but not doing a great job of it.  
  
Tidus smiled as he carried Yuna over the threshold into their room on the airship. He closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading my story. Please Review. More chapters coming soon. If you have any ideas for further chapters, please email me at starbase385@hotmail.com. I would love to hear any opinions, thoughts, or ideas that you, the reader, may have. 


	11. The Approch of Evil

1 You are never given a dream without the power to make it come true.  
  
2  
  
Yuna looked out the window of her and Tidus' home.  
  
Their three month old son Hiran slept soundly in his crib. The villagers, sensing Tidus' and Yuna's distrust for the old fashioned huts that had proved nearly fatal, had built Tidus and Yuna a stone and mortar home while they had been on their honeymoon.One Year Ago.  
  
Yuna sensed Tidus approaching her before she saw him. Knowing it was him, she closed her eyes and put her hand on the gigantic glass window that looked down at the sea.  
  
"Today." Was all that she could say.  
  
"I know." Was all that he could say.  
  
Yuna felt his arms wrap around her as Tidus spun her around to face him.  
  
"You WILL see our son again, I promise." Tidus said, kissing Yuna's cheek. " I won't let him grow up… without a mother."  
  
Yuna could feel the pain in his voice. She knew his mother had died when he was young. And now Tidus was faced with that same possibility for his son…. It was too much.  
  
Yuna pulled Tidus close to her. "No matter what, I love you." Yuna whispered in his ear. "I know that you will be a good father."  
  
Yuna felt warm tears flowing down her face.  
  
Tidus felt warm tears flowing down his face.  
  
"You will be a good mother." He said. "And you will be here to see me be a good father."  
  
Clouds as black as the night began to cover the sunrise that Yuna had been looking at only minutes before and began to flow towards the Isle of Besaid.  
  
  
  
Thanks again for reading my story. Please read and review it.  
  
Also, I need help thinking of a name for the baby. If you have any thoughts or ideas on what it should be, please e-mail me at starbase385@hotmail.com Remember, it's a boy, so I need a boy's name. 


	12. The Battle of Souls

"Better to light a candle than to curse the darkness." - Chinese Proverb  
  
  
  
Tidus and Yuna stood in the center of Besaid as the giant eel – like monster approached them. The villagers were long gone; they had fled to the safety of Luca weeks ago. Tidus drew his Brotherhood sword.  
  
Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Kimahri also stood ready to attack the approaching Fiend, as they always would. For they had sworn an oath to protect Yuna, even at the cost of their own lives.  
  
Yuna had traded her staff for a sword; it was of no point to still carry the metal rod if she was unable to summon any Aeons.  
  
The large eel-like creature slid up the beach and quickly traversed the path into town. Tidus instinctively stood in front of Yuna to protect her as the battle for life and the continuing existence of Spira began.  
  
Kimahri jumped forward first and struck his spear against the fiend. The spear crumbled in his hands, reduced to dust. Lulu, seeing this, cast her strongest fire spell, hoping to incinerate the beast. Instead a tidal wave of water came out of nowhere, washing away Lulu.  
  
Tidus looked at the carnage around him, as the beast mercilessly attacked his friends, no, his family, leaving them unconscious or worse. He knew what he had to do. The fayth had taught him what to do the day they had returned him to Spira, and he knew what it could mean for Yuna. The fayth would just have to hold up their end of the bargain, and they did moments later.  
  
A giant spike flew out of the belly of the beast before them, aimed at Yuna's head. Suddenly, it began to slow down, and eventually stopped a foot from its intended target.  
  
"Wha..?" was all that Yuna could choke out. She had never seen anything like this.  
  
"Yuna." Tidus said. "We need to talk."  
  
"About what." Yuna asked.  
  
"About how to defeat this… thing." Tidus replied. "The only way the fayth knows is one. They take our souls and merge them into one being. As a combined force we kill this beast and then the fayth thinks that it can return our souls to our bodies. But…." Tidus' voice trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Yuna asked.  
  
"The fayth knows they can return my soul to my body, they did it once already. But they don't know about you. They have never tried it on someone of mixed heritage before.  
  
Yuna looked at Tidus. So willing to give his life just to save hers. 'How many times?' she asked herself. 'How many times has he been willing to die for me? Just because he loves me, he is willing to die for me, so that I won't have to know pain?'  
  
Yuna looked up at the sky. "What happens if I decide to try this the old fashioned way?"  
  
Tidus walked up to Yuna and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Then we all die." He replied, mournfully. "Everyone in Spira dies, including Hiran. And the cycle that we broke begins again, with this," Tidus motioned at the creature before them. "Becoming the new sin."  
  
Yuna couldn't allow that to happen. At least her son would live, if she didn't. "Ok" She said. "I'll do it." A tear trickled down Yuna's cheek. Tidus brought his right hand up and wiped it away. "I love you." They said simultaneously. Tidus kissed Yuna and stepped back  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
Yuna nodded her head and Tidus began a prayer. He took Yuna's hand in his and a soft glow began emanating from both of their bodies. The glow stopped suddenly as two bright orbs shot out of the top of Yuna and Tidus' heads. Their bodies, now just empty vessels, fell to the ground.  
  
The two orbs danced around each other for a moment and then merged into one. Time resumed. The large spike now flew harmlessly over Yuna's body and out to sea.  
  
The Orb now began to glow a bright green as it shot forward and struck the creature at its weakest point. It fell backwards and dematerialized into pyreflies. The orb turned a soft blue and hovered over Tidus and Yuna's bodies. It split in half, becoming two orbs. The orbs re-entered Tidus and Yuna's bodies and they began to breathe again. Tidus looked up at the sky and mouthed the words 'Thank You' before losing consciousness.  
  
  
  
You didn't actually think I would let her die, did you? Shame on you! As always, please read and review my story, and I will post a new chapter as soon as I can. Please e – mail me any thoughts as to how I could change this story at starbase385@hotmail.com  
  
Have fun and always dream, for it is dreams that make up the reality we live in. 


	13. The Awakening

Hmmm… Time for Chapter 13, huh? (Author reclines in his desk chair. Placing his hand inside his ear, he pulls out a large wooden cube marked WRITERS BLOCK in large red lettering.)  
  
That's better. Now on with Chapter 13.  
  
  
  
1.1 "Life is short but sweet for certain.." – Dave Matthews Band, "Two Step"  
  
  
  
Tidus awoke. He heard Wakka and Lulu talking. It must have been pretty, late, because it was pitch black outside the window of the room Tidus currently occupied, and he could see the stars twinkling, ever so slightly.  
  
Tidus could hear firewood crackling. Deciding to go investigate, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He realized this was not an immediately wise move when he almost blacked out. "Whoa." He said silently. " I guess I was out for longer than I thought."  
  
Tidus slowly started to tiptoe over to the doorway. It was then that he realized he was at home.  
  
"She's out cold," Lulu said. "I can't blame her, either. She must have done something incredible to kill that monster – thing."  
  
Tidus heard Wakka clear his throat. "Tidus is still out too." He said. Tidus sighed, now about halfway to the door. Wakka must have checked on him before he woke up. He didn't know that Tidus was awake yet.  
  
Finally reaching the door, he peeked around the edge. He saw Wakka and Lulu sitting near the fireplace in the den. They were sitting on the couch, Wakka holding Lulu close to him. He realized that Lulu had fallen asleep, in the comfort of Wakka's arms. 'Good for them, It's about time' Tidus thought to himself.  
  
Tidus stood there for a few moments, trying to decide what to do. He could tell Wakka was still awake, he was running his hand through Lulu's hair, gently. Tidus didn't want to disturb the couple. He peered around the corner and looked towards the master bedroom. Tidus could see a small light emanating from the doorway, illuminating the rug in front of the room. Walking lightly, so as not to disturb the Wakka and Lulu, Tidus made his way to the master bedroom, which he and Yuna had shared for the past year.  
  
The baby's room was Adjacent to the parents, and as Tidus approached the doorway of Hiran's room he could hear the music from the small ornate wooden music box playing. Rikku had given the box to Hiran as a gift. Whenever Hiran would not sleep, Tidus or Yuna would wind up the small wooden box, and it worked like a charm, instantly stopping his cries and lulling him to sleep.  
  
Tidus stepped into the bedroom and sat down in the rocking chair by his sons crib. Sitting back in the chair, he slowly began to rock back and forth, listening to the music box and watching his son sleep.  
  
A tear fell from Tidus' eye. He felt an immense amount of joy and love. Joy for being here, in this moment. Love for his son and Yuna.  
  
Tidus stood up and moved to the side of the crib, resting his hand on the side rail. He bent down and kissed Hiran on the forehead. He took Hiran's tiny hand in his and spoke.  
  
"I will be your father always. Not just in name, but also in responsibility. I will be here when you need me. I will be here for you always. I love you, my son." Tidus took a deep breath. "I will always be here. I will not treat you like my father treated me."  
  
Tidus set his sons hand back down in the crib. He turned and re-wound the music box. It began playing its peaceful tune once again. He set it back down on its small stand.  
  
Yuna smiled. She placed a hand on her bandaged ribs and wiped the sweat off her brow. She slowly, painfully returned to her bedroom, collapsing on the bed as pain and fever ravaged her body. She quickly passed out.  
  
Checking on his son once more, Tidus turned and left the room, quietly moving towards his bedroom, and his wife.  
  
As always, thanks for reading my story, please review it by clicking on that little blue bar. Sorry I haven't written in so long, between school and work, my life has been hectic. I am sorry chapter 13 took so long, I promise chapter 14 within the next 3 days (Today is 3/13/02) If you have any ideas for improving this story, please e-mail me at starbase385@hotmail.com  
  
Have fun, and remember to dream, for dreams are what make reality. 


	14. The Fever

"Life is no brief candle to me. It is a sort of splendid torch which I have got a hold of for the moment, and I want to make it burn as brightly as possible before handing it on to future generations."  - George Bernard Shaw  
  
Tidus tip-toed into the master bedroom. He softly walked over to the oil lamp on the dresser and extinguished it. Climbing into bed, Tidus instantly noticed something was wrong. Yuna's breathing was fast and shallow, and the sheets were soaked with perspiration. Tidus instantly sat up in bed.  
  
Carefully and gently, cradling her head with his hands, Tidus turned Yuna towards him. Placing his hand on Yuna's forehead, Tidus yelped in pain, and quickly withdrew his hand back to his side. Yuna was burning up. He yelled for Wakka and Lulu, and he heard their feet hit the floor and start running a split second later.  
  
Tidus, acting on adrenaline, promptly and tenderly lifted Yuna and ran into the bathroom. Gently, he placed her into the tub. He closed the drain and began filling the tub with cold water. Yuna, with beads of sweat covering her face, moaned painfully. As Wakka and Lulu stumbled into the bathroom Tidus slid to Yuna's side and entangled his hand in hers. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and began to pray. 'I am sick and tired of these dances with death.' Tidus thought to himself. 'Just let us be. Why can't you let us be..'  
  
Wakka looked at Lulu with a look of pain. She placed her hand on Yuna's forehead. Turning back to Wakka she winced and looked deep into his eyes, his soul. "I don't know." Lulu whispered. "I just don't know."  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading my story, please review it. Also, should I let Yuna live or die? E-mail me your vote and opinion at starbase385@hotmail.com Keep checking back here, Chapter 15 will be posted soon. Sorry this chapter is so short, I've been really sick and had this thing at school.  
  
Have fun, and remember to dream, for dreams are what make reality. 


	15. The Revival

"Seek up an emotion, sometimes your well is dry" – Dave Matthews Band, Seek Up  
  
Tidus prayed.  
  
He didn't know what else to do. Before him his wife fought for her life. Her fever had increased in the last 2 hours. Yuna was at the critical moment were her life would be decided in her next few breaths.  
  
Yuna drew in a raspy breath. Tidus' heart fluttered. The decision time was now. Tidus rung out a small cloth and placed it on her forehead.  
  
Yuna took in two more quick, raspy breaths. Tidus placed a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
Yuna's lips parted and the air left her lungs in a quick puff.  
  
Tidus' head snapped skyward.  
  
"No!!" he screamed, a blood-curdling cry that scared even Lulu, who ran into the bathroom to discover Tidus clutching Yuna's now lifeless body.  
  
"No, damnit, No!!" Tidus yelped, gently setting Yuna down and raising his hands above his head. They began to glow with a soft white light.  
  
Tidus began to speak. "Illun Nustros Unma hotos nos cones mornos!" " What the.." was all that Lulu was able to say before a green glowing orb appeared in Tidus' hands. Lulu brought her arm up to shield her eyes from the intensity of the glowing orb, Its brightness was so strong.  
  
Kneeling, Tidus brought the orb down to his chest, and, taking his sword in his left hand, he punched a hole into the top of the orb.  
  
Glowing green fluid began to flow from the orb. Tidus gently brought the orb to Yuna's lips, and, cradling her head, began to pour the glowing green liquid into Yuna's mouth.  
  
Yuna's eyelid twitched. Then her other eyelid. A few seconds later she sputtered and began to breathe. Yuna's eyes parted and the first thing she saw was Tidus smiling down on her.  
  
"Hi honey" she said in a meager voice.  
  
"I love you" he replied, sweeping Yuna up into a kiss.  
  
Chapter 16 Coming soon, I promise.  
  
And remember to dream, for it is dreams that make reality. 


	16. The Walk

Sorry, all my fans. (Yeah, all 3 of you.) I know it has been a long time since I updated. I promise you I am not trying to gyp you out of a story. It's just that between school, work, and homework, I barely have time to catch my breath. I will do my best to frequently update the story, and post the few remaining chapter I envision. (Maybe if I get lots of reviews I will post more chapters than I had originally planned.)  
  
  
  
"I try to avoid looking forward or backward, and try to keep looking upward." - Charlotte Bronte  
  
  
  
Tidus looked up at the sky as he slowly walked back to the house Yuna and he shared. He took notice of the light wispy clouds and the pink-red sunset before him. 'That's what this place is famous for.' He thought to himself. 'Sunsets….'  
  
The three years he had been back had been some of the happiest and saddest of his life.  
  
Kimahri had been killed during a construction accident while helping Rikku and Cid rebuild Home. Tidus could not hold back his tears when he was told that when they had asked him if he needed anything as he died, his reply was "No need, Kimahri know Yuna safe with Tidus"  
  
Lulu had finally gotten together 'officially' as a couple. It was their wedding, in fact, that he was returning from now. Yuna wanted some comfortable clothes to dance in, she had said. "This bridesmaid dress is just too bulky."  
  
And then there was Zanarkand. The extinct city that never sleeps. Yuna had decided that she wanted to take Tidus up on that offer of a sunrise in Zanarkand. She had arranged for reconstruction to start 6 months ago. All of Spira was pitching in, even the Guados. "In a few more weeks, Yuna, my son, and I will be able to go to my home."  
  
Hiran. He was almost 2 now. To think how many times he almost lost a parent was just too much. To se a smile on his face or hear him call for "Daddy, Bedtime story!" always brought a smile to Tidus' face. His hair had turned a platinum blond like his father's, and his eyes, one green and one blue.  
  
Tidus snapped out of his thoughts as he reached the door of the house. He turned left down the "grand hallway" and entered the master bedroom. He grabbed the clothes Yuna had asked for and was out of the house, closing the door behind him.  
  
Tidus looked ahead at the reception unfolding before him. It was going to be a fun evening. Tidus could see Wakka and Lulu standing by the cake. He could hear the music of the band intermittently, since electricity had yet to come to Besaid, the band was playing acoustically. He smiled as he heard some of the lyrics and immediately recognized the song.  
  
"….Spring sweet rhythm dance in my head,  
  
Slip into my lover's hands,  
  
Kiss me oh won't you kiss me now,  
  
And sleep I would inside your mouth.  
  
  
  
Don't be us too shy,  
  
Knowing, it's no big surprise,  
  
That I will wait for you,  
  
I will wait for no one but you.  
  
  
  
Look please lover lay down,  
  
Spend this time with me,  
  
Together, share this smile, oh,  
  
Lover Lay Down,  
  
Walk with me, walk with you…."  
  
Tidus smiled. He would recognize that song anywhere. It was the last song the band had played at he and Yuna's wedding. Yuna 's look when that song had started was something Tidus would never forget. It was as if that song had been written with them in mind and them in mind alone.  
  
Deciding to join the rest of the party, Tidus jogged the rest of the way to the reception area. He gave the clothes and a kiss to Yuna and waited for her to change. She did so rather quickly, and still looked even more beautiful than the first time Tidus had seen her. He planted another kiss on Yuna's lips and they began to dance to their song.  
  
  
  
So what do you think, folks? I will post more as soon as I get a chance to write it. (Probably tomorrow.) If you weren't able to tell by now, I am a big fan of The Dave Matthews Band. Disclaimer and such, I don't own their music. The song you read above is Lover Lay Down, And I recommend listening to it as you read this, it is a great song.  
  
Have fun, and remember to dream, for dreams are what make reality. 


	17. To The Readers

To the readers of this story:  
  
For the last several months I have religiously sat down in front of my computer every night and attempted to write chapter 17 of Love Knows No Boundaries. Stumped, I decided to go back and re-read my story in its entirety. I realized that there was nothing else that I could add, that this story ended on a perfect note. If you like my writing, I am happy to say that I am currently working on a piece of original fiction that I hope to post no later than September 17, 2002.  
  
Respectfully,  
  
Timemaker 


End file.
